Time Travel Extraordinaire
by CoolGirl89 Palanantoiel
Summary: Kim and Ron are transported back in time thanks to Drakkens new machine.


Time Travel Extraordinaire  
  
Chapter One - A ghost hotel + an evil scientist bent on world domination = Not very good possibilities.  
  
  
  
"So this is Drakken's new lair? Quaint." Kim Possible mused to nobody as she stood in front of an old hotel. The hotel was located in a ghost town, a ghost town that obviously made Ron edgy.  
  
"Uh, KP?" Ron nervously asked, then spun around. His eyes scanned the area, but found nobody else. "Why do I have the feeling we're being watched."  
  
Kim sighed. "That is because we probably are. It's either that or you're just paranoid. Just follow me." The wood creaked as she slowly walked from the porch to the entrance.  
  
"Now why would I be paranoid?" Ron asked. He then realized he was a long way behind Kim, and so ran to catch up. By the time he caught up, Kim was in the hotel.  
  
It was defiantly a Wild West hotel. It had the old fashioned bar, piano, tables, chairs. Just like the cowboy movies.  
  
"See Ron, this isn't so bad. A little dirty, I'll admit, but not that bad. Of course, there is the fact that somewhere in or under this hotel is a mad scientist with a herd of henchmen and one evil sidekick."  
  
"I would prefer just to find the mad scientist and go home rather than talking about how nice this creepy hotel is." Ron spun around, looking for invisible enemies that, he imagined, were crawling out as soon as he had his back turned.  
  
Just as they were passing the bar, they heard a whirring sound to the right. Ron jumped a mile high (it's a expression) while Kim saw, out of the corner of her eye, two hatches, each the size of a computer screen, open up. "Ron, get out of the way!" She did a flip right over the two blurs that had emerged from the hatches. Once she was on her two feet again, she looked around for Ron. He was standing on one of the tables, franticly looking for any more booby traps. "It's safe to come down now, Ron." Kim assured him.  
  
"What were those things?" Ron asked as he climbed down off the table.  
  
"I think they were some sort of sharp object. It was hard to tell at the speed they were going." Kim told Ron. Her Kimunicator went off. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"  
  
"I was able to hack into Drakken's lair layout. It seems he's made himself part of the World Wide Web."  
  
"You mean his plan is to take over the internet?" Ron, who had come up behind Kim, asked.  
  
"No, he made himself a web page. It's called, 'The Evil Villain's Web'. Based on that, I was able to find out how his lair is set up. If you'll go behind the bar, there is what looks like a small dumbwaiter door. When you climb in, you'll be in a small tunnel that should have a button on the side of it. Press it and an elevator will come up. I think that's all you need."  
  
"Thanks Wade."  
  
Kim and Ron followed Wade's instructions and found themselves in an elevator going down. When they reached the bottom floor, they found a welcoming party consisting of Shego and her buddies, the red henchmen.  
  
Dr. Drakken came up. "Oh look, it's my arch foe, Kim Possible. Do you want me to tell you my plan?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, fine. I won't tell you. Why does she always have to show up?" He asked Shego. Shego shrugged. "Immobilize them." He walked off, leaving his henchmen to finish the job.  
  
"Hey there, Kimmie." Shego waved in a mocking way.  
  
"Ron! You take half the henchmen, I'll take the other half and Shego!" Kim ordered and sprang into action. She did a flip over Shego's head, landing on a henchman. The henchman fell knocking down several other henchmen. Ron, meanwhile, tried kicking one of the henchmen, but ended up being thrown into one of the various machines. As he struggled to get up, he saw about half a dozen more henchmen coming after him. He panicked and ran into a portal type thing, where he 'watched the action', as he later described it. Kim, after the domino incident, kicked down some more, did some more flips and found her self surrounded by a semicircle of henchmen, with Shego in the lead. As they forced her back, she tripped over the floor of the portal thing and fell into Ron's arms.  
  
Shego smirked. "Hmmm, I wonder what this machine does? Oh, I think it is the disintegrator. What would happen if I pressed this button?" She pressed it and the door closed. Outside of the portal, they could hear her menacing voice. "Now that it's closed, what does this button do?" Kim closed her eyes, preparing to feel what being disintegrated felt like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to our favorite teen hero and her sidekick? 


End file.
